Misadventures with Phone Sex
by Kay Farron
Summary: Fang is away and Lightning is missing her girlfriend...im not good at Summarys but think the title says it all. Quick little fluffy Flight one-shot


_**A/N T**__**hanks to wunderwolfer I'm now addicted to One-shots, I have 4 more in the works...you have created a Monster! **__**This was an idea I couldn't get out of my head and now it's in your heads too! mwhahaha Enjoy!**_

**Misadventures with phone sex**

Lightning Farron couldn't sleep. She had returned home dead on her feet from a hard day at work and could barely keep her eyes from closing but now, laying in bed at 3 o'clock in the morning sleep wasn't taking her.

She stared up at the ceiling of the bedroom she shared with her girlfriend; Fang was away on a mission and had been for the past four days. Lightning missed Fang far more than she had expected; she missed having someone to hold her as she slept, missed the soft morning kisses and sweet words of love. However right now Lightning was missing something else about her lover, and it was that something that was keeping her awake.

Lightning sat up, rubbing her eyes and picked up her phone from the bedside table, maybe she could just call Fang she wouldn't mind. Lightning shook her head at the thought, returning the phone to the table and lying down to stare that the ceiling once more. Even if she did call Fang what would she say,_ Hi Fang, sorry for calling so late but I'm too horny to sleep._

Lightning almost had to laugh.

It didn't matter anyway; chances are Fang would be asleep at this hour. Lightning lay on her side closing her eyes. If she could just think about anything other than her hot, naked girlfriend lying under her, nails digging into her shoulders as she worked her into a heated frenzy. Lightning cursed under her breath, tossing and turning in bed, it was no good, only one thing was going to get the frisky soldier to sleep tonight.

Lightning rolled onto her back. This wasn't something she liked doing and had done it only a few times in her life and not once since she had started her relationship with Fang. But right now, without Fang here to take care of her needs it was the only way Lightning was going to get any kind of rest.

Pulling back the bed covers Lightning ran her hand down her body and under the waistband of her pants but before she could even begin, her eyes shot open to the sound of a ringing phone, picking it up she looked at the caller ID, it was Fang, the soldier smiled as she answered.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you." She heard a soft chuckle from the other end of the line.

"Oh really, Miss me do ya?" Fang asked, Lightning could practically hear the smirk in Fang's voice.

"Yes, when are you coming home?" the soldier asked softly.

"Just a few more days, then I'll be back in that bed with ya" Fang replied.

Lightning shivered, hearing Fangs voice wasn't helping her current predicament. "So, um...what are you doing?" Lightning wasn't sure why she asked she just needed to hear more of Fang's sultry voice, she had already started touching herself unbeknown to Fang.

"Couldn't sleep can't stop thinking about you," Lightning breath quickened a little as Fang continued, "I miss ya sunshine, been thinking bout ya all day" Fang finished with a soft purr.

Lightning couldn't help the grasp of pleasure that exited her lips, immediately bringing her hand to her mouth to try and silence the sound, but it was too late Fang had heard her and judging by the smug snicker at the end of the line she'd been caught.

"Well, well, well...sounds like someone is having a little fun without me." The smug tone of Fang's voice made Lightning wince "It's ok sunshine nothing wrong with a little phone sex," Fang snickered.

Phone Sex! Lightning Farron did not have sex phone! She didn't even know how that would work! Is that what Fang wanted to do? Lightning was only planning to get herself off as quickly and quietly as possible to the sound of Fang's voice but now Fang wanted phone sex! Lightning was beginning to panic.

"Fang, I can't..I mean I don't think..." Lightning couldn't find her voice to tell Fang there was no way she could have phone sex with her.

"Come on sunshine just talk to me...it's real easy" Fang replied sounding as smug as ever.

**B**ut Lightning had no idea where to start...how do you start phone sex? What do you say? The soldier wasn't really a talker at the best of times, and when she did talk she liked to be frank - no vague flouncy words, no obscure poetics. Unfortunately for her and her pride, this was one of those situations where her candid dialogue put her at a real disadvantage. She inhaled a shaky breath before saying the first thing that popped into her head.

"Okay...um, what are you wearing?" The second the words left the soldiers mouth she regretted it. Doubly so when she heard the burst of laughed from the other end of the line.

"Shut up Fang, I said I couldn't do this" Lightning said with a blush.

"I'm sorry love. Ya just need to relax a little, here let me start" Fang replied letting her laugh fade before continuing. "I love the way you make me feel baby, I want you so badly right now."

Fang's voice was pure sex, soft yet deep and purring, dripping with lust and passion. Lightning was in awe, how did she do that? Why was it so easy for Fang?

"I'm imagining all the things I want to do to you as soon as I get home. And I'm thinking of all the things I want you to do to me. Tell me, what would you do if I was there right now, in bed with you, naked?"

Lightning had stayed quiet in the hope that Fang would continue but now she had asked a question, meaning Lightning had no choice but to reply. There were a lot of things she would do to Fang…so, so many things and the sensual images were currently racing through her mind making it difficult to concentrate on the difficult task of the sex talk, thinking as quickly as she could and praying she wouldn't once again kill the mood.

"I would have sexual intercourse with you" Lightning candidly replied.

Fang couldn't help it, poor Lightning was just so bad at this and it was far too funny. She laughed again, feeling bad for her girlfriend but unable to stop herself.

Lightning was mortified, why oh why had she said sexual intercourse, why not just sex or fucking anything but intercourse! The poor soldier now lay there listening to her girlfriend in the midst of a laughing fit, until finally Fang stopped laughing. Lightning would have been more than happy to find a small hole to crawl into a die at this moment and since talking to Fang was better than a cold shower she decided to put an end to this humiliating phone call as quickly as possible.

"Fang I'm hanging up now" Lightning replied embarrassment clear in her voice.

"No, no Sunshine don't hang up, I'm sorry I laughed at ya" Fang did sound sorry and she was, she hadn't wanted to upset her girlfriend. "I love ya, sunshine, please don't be mad at me" Fang said.

Lightning stay silent for a few moments, before plucking up the courage to reply. "It's ok Fang, can we just never talk about this ever again...please"

The begging, embarrassed tone of her girlfriend's voice made Fang wince but it was also a little amusing to hear, Fang had to hold back a chuckle. "Sure baby, not a word. I'll call you tomorrow ok? I love ya" Fang replied in a soft loving tone trying to make the soldier feel better.

"Thank you Fang I love you too. Talk tomorrow, good night."

With that Lightning closed her phone and set it back on the night stand. She lay on her side and tried to get back to sleep but that mortifying phone call with Fang was running laps in her head. It came so easy to Fang, being sexy and able to tell her lover just what she was thinking and feeling. Lightning whimpered rolling onto her back covering her eyes with her arms. The soldier was just about to give up on sleep and take a cold shower when her phone beeped. Lightning glared at the phone for a few moments before picking it up and flipping it open.

-_One New Text: Fang_-

Lightning exhaled a shaky breath before reading the text

-_Oh and sunshine, I'd love to have sexual intercourse with you too xxx_-

Fuck my life...


End file.
